A Shinigami Valentine's Day
by death cherries
Summary: With Valentine's Day nearing towards Soul Society, every Shinigami female is getting ready while the men are starting to compare. Rated M for LANGUAGE and LEMON [RenRuki, RanShuu, HitsuHina, Ichihime,UraYoru,IchiYoru, UruUra]
1. Preparations and Planning

**A Shinigami Valentine's Day:**

Okay, even though right now, it's October, you all must thinking, 'What the hell is Sasorichyan thinking of doing a Valentine's Day story?! Is she off her fuckin meds?!' To answer your questions…neither do I. I just ate some crack babies, so deal with it. And ENJOY IT XD

Part One: Preparations and Planning

* * *

"And so now this meeting has finally come to order," Nanao began as she noticed all the other female Shinigami members taking their seats, "it appears that the Day Of Love is now making its way here to Soul Society once again. Has anyone have any ideas?"

"Yachiru chan already has an idea!" Yachiru shouted as she jumped up and down and waved her hand high in the air, "Yachiru chan has an idea!"

Nanao took a sigh and allowed the head of the Shinigami's Female Association to make her way to the podium. "Please, Yachiru san, tell us what you had in mind for your company."

"Huh? Company? Silly!" Yachiru giggled, "I'm not thinking of my company! I just have an idea on what to do on Valentine's Day!"

"And that is…?" Nanao asked, getting a little bit irritated that Yachiru was taking her sweet time.

"To share special cookies with Ken chan!!" Yachiru exclaimed proudly, "Yachiru chan has been baking heart shaped cookies everyday with pink frosting on them to share with Ken chan!"

"I um, see," Nanao observed as she adjusted her glasses, "anyone else?"

"Well…I was thinking of passing chocolates out to people," Hinamori began as she sort of blushed as she spoke."

"Huh? To Hitsugaya Taichou?" Matsumoto Rangiku asked as she looked at Hinamori.

"Not only Hitsugaya kun!" Hinamori Momo spoke, "But to all the Shinigami's of Soul Society of course!"

"That is certainly thoughtful of you, Hinamori san." Nemu complemented.

"What about you, Nemu san?" Matsumoto asked as she twisted some of her hair around her fingers, "How can you present Kurotsuchi Taichou with the spirit of Valentine's Day? The least you could do is make a bunch of bombs into the shapes of hearts."

"Actually, I haven't the slightest idea of what to do on Valentine's Day…" Nemu confessed.

"So what do _**you**_ intend on doing then, Rangiku?" Soi Fon asked as she sort of leaned towards the busty orange haired Fukutaichou.

"For your information, Soi Fon Taichou," Matsumoto began, "**I** decided on spending some time with at least everyone! After all, me and Hinamori just don't think of one person alone!"

"The **idea** of Valentine's Day is to spend time with your favorite someone," Soi Fon pointed out highly.

"I think I have an _**idea**_ on who you want to spend it with," Matsumoto sneered.

"Shut up!!" Soi Fon shouted with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," Kotetsu Isane began as she tried to calm down Soi Fon and Matsumoto, "I think that spending time with whoever you want to shouldn't be an issue, isn't that right, Nanao san?"

"Uhm, sure," Nanao replied.

"Well, then," Rukia began as she started to rise from the table, "I think we should call it a day already. I'm heading to the candy shop to get some sweets before it all runs out."

"Ohhhh! For Renji san?" Matsumoto mused, "It just **has** to be! He won't accept any other sweets unless it's from **you**, Rukia san."

"Matsumoto san!!" Rukia exclaimed with pink cheeks.

* * *

"So are you aware," Hisagi Shuuhei asked as he lazily stretched, "that Valentine's Day is coming up in just four days from now?"

"Valentine's Day?" Izuru Kira asked as he looked at Shuuhei, "Really? Gee, with all this training and collecting documents, I didn't notice."

"I don't think anyone did," Shuuhei finished for him, "after all, it's mostly a female thing anyway."

"That's not true," Kira replied, "I've just been too busy! That's just it. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're bound to get something for that special someone of yours that you have in mind, Hisagi san."

"_Who_ exactly would I have in mind?" Shuuhei asked as he flicked a small bug off of his thumb.

"Well, um, I suppose there's Matsumoto san," Kira thought up, "she seems to like you."

"She just liked me after I helped her cook her azuki dish and became a new drinking buddy," Shuuhei pointed out, "when you look at it, we have nothing in common." Giving a large sigh, Shuuhei then looked up into the sky and soon began to wonder _who_ exactly would his special someone be? He wasn't the type who was into serious relationships in the past, but now with Valentine's Day coming up, the ninth company Fukutaichou began to wonder who might be the one to show their love to him, or more exactly, who would be his special someone on that day.

* * *

"Thank you," the old woman thanked as she handed Abarai Renji, sixth company's Fukutaichou, a bag full of taiyaki. Walking off and feeling very pleased with himself, Renji hastily poked at his hot snack and occasionally, burned a bit of his finger doing so. Just as he was about to take a bite on one of the cooler sides, he then spotted Kurosaki Ichigo walking around.

"Hey! Kurosaki Ichigo! You blind bastard! Over here!" he called waving a hand to get his attention.

"Hey! Renji you kook!" Ichigo returned as he ran over to Renji, "What's up with all the taiyaki?" he asked as he looked at the really full bag. Finally thinking of the reason why, Ichigo then looked up and patted Renji on the back, "Oh, I get it. Those are for Rukia, right? A really early St. Valentine's Day gift. Renji you sly dog! Showering and spoiling her a little early, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked as he took a bite from the steaming azuki bean filled pancake.

"Huh? Renji, don't you know about Valentine's Day?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Valentine's Day?"

"You know! The only day throughout the year when you can actually show and make your love possible!" Ichigo explained to Renji, "It's the only day when every couple can spend the entire day with each other, or confess their love to someone they really liked for a long time."

"Huh?! Valentine's Day is the _**only**_ day to show love?" Renji gasped out in shock, "So does that mean…if I fail to take notice of that day…then I can't show my love to Rukia?"

"Afraid not," Ichigo said as he started to walk off in some destination, "oh, yeah. I almost forgot, sometimes it makes it much more special if you sneak tiny gifts before the big day." With a wave, Ichigo then walked off and out of Renji's sight.

'St. Valentine's Day, eh?' Renji thought as he started walking, 'I guess this means I have to think of something fast.' Looking around the shops as he walked down the street, he noticed that a lot of young Shinigami females were buying chocolates, cookies and other sweet treats early to give to their boyfriends or crushes. Getting curious, Renji decided to just continue to watch as the crowd of young women hustled and bustled looking for the best and cutest chocolate treats. While watching, he noticed it wasn't just sweets only, but ingredients for them as well.

"Ha ha, knowing me, I won't be on time to buy the last chocolate heart on Valentine's Day!" a girl giggled as she walked off with a large paper bag filled with sugar, flour and whatever else was in there.

"Oh Mika chan! You should've just bought the chocolate hearts anyway! Then it would've saved you time." Her friend laughed.

"No way! For Jin kun, it means a lot more when you make it from the heart. The ingredient of love is in it!"

Renji watched as the two girls left and began to wonder, should he make her something for Valentine's Day, or just simply buy her some sweet treat? Such things like these were now confusing his mind! While mentally debating in his mind, Hitsugaya Toushiro Taichou walked by and noticed Renji who seemed to be focused on something rather difficult.

"Yo, Renji." Hitsugaya called.

"Ah! Hitsugaya Taichou!" Renji exclaimed as he greeted the tenth company Taichou. Suddenly he now figured an answer to his question, "Ah, Taichou, what are you planning for Valentine's Day?"

"Hmm? Valentine's Day…?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked at the sixth company Fukutaichou. He seemed to be quite curious at where this subject might be heading to. "Why?"

"What are you doing on that day? Are you buying Momo chocolate or anything of that sort?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hitsugaya huffed, "The person that's most likely to give me chocolate is Ukitake Taichou."

"I wouldn't doubt that…" Renji mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing important," Renji covered quickly, "it's just that I'm thinking about whether I should make or get something."

Hitsugaya then gave a sigh and scratched his head, "Yeah…me too. I think I should have a little bit more time thinking this over."

* * *

"Annnd, I'll be taking this, this, this, this, and that!" Rangiku announced as she happily as she brought up all the merchandise to the front counter.

"Matsumoto san is sure happy about Valentine's Day," a shy clerk girl spoke up as she counted up all the prices on each item.

"Oh Valentine's Day is one of the best days of the year!" Rangiku sighed dreamily as she clasped her hands together, "Isn't it just wonderful? A day to spread the love and share food and sake with your special someone."

"Ah, I see. And Matsumoto san, who is this special someone of yours?" the girl asked as she continued to count up the prices.

"Oh, Ko chan! That's a secret!" Rangiku replied with a wink, "No one really knows who it is, but once Valentine's Day comes along…" Matsumoto Rangiku then stopped to clasp her hands to her bright red and warm cheeks. She then gave a dreamy sigh, "He is the most dashing man in all of Soul Society…"

"I see," the girl continued as she totaled up the price, "is this why you're buying all this candy, cookies and sake for him?"

"That's not true! I do intend on making some homemade goods myself you know!" Rangiku replied as she paid for her items. Taking the heavy paper bags into her hands, Rangiku waved a goodbye to the little girl and began walking off. Happily thinking of her Valentine's Day and how she would spend it, Rangiku soon found herself skipping and prancing along the street thinking of how she was to spend time with her beloved.

It had not been too long until Matsumoto then caught sight of Nanao san walking along with a pink bag in her hand. "Hey, Nanao san! Nanao san!" Rangiku called as she walked a little faster to catch up.

"Huh? Oh, Matsumoto san," Nanao said as she waited for the big breasted Fukutaichou to catch up to her. Nanao then tilted her head as she observed the large paper bags in Matsumoto's hands. "Stocking up, are you, Matsumoto san?"

"Stocking up? Silly no!" Rangiku giggled as they began to walk off together, "They're for my love of course!"

"I see," Nanao commented.

"What's in the pink bag, Nanao?" Rangiku asked as she looked at the pink bag, "Something for your special someone?"

"Just some flowers for Kyouraku Taichou," she answered.

"Ohhhh, I see, getting an early present for him, aren't ya?" Rangiku mused.

"Don't be silly," Nanao quickly replied, "I just picked these up because he asked me to. Besides, this Valentine's Day will be just like last year's one, Matsumoto san."

"If Kyouraku Taichou tries to bait with you, it means he likes you." Rangiku teased.

"Oh stow it!!" Nanao exclaimed as she hurried on. Watching her leave in a rush, Matsumoto Rangiku couldn't help but giggle to herself.

'Silly Nanao,' she thought to herself, 'she knows that she admires Kyouraku Taichou!' whistling off as she continued on, Rangiku also hurried a bit to get home and begin her planning.

* * *

That night, Shuuhei couldn't sleep. With Valentine's Day coming up soon, it began to really boggle his mind. Scratching his head in frustration he then let out an angry growl. "Arrrgh!! Stupid Kira! If he hadn't mentioned about Valentine's Day then I wouldn't have to be worrying about anything!!" After letting a bit of his anger out, the Fukutaichou then tossed onto his back and looked up at the ceiling and recalled all the new information he had learned today.

"_Good afternoon everybody!!" Ayasegawa Yumichika of eleventh company sang as he passed by the Shinigami tea house, "Isn't today just simply beautiful?" _

"_What are you in a good mood for, Yumichika san?" Kira asked as he sipped some of his tea, "New haircut today?" _

"_Noooo, silly," Yumichika teased, "but I am quite beautiful to believe that I always have a new look, aren't I?" _

"_Just get on with it," Shuuhei snapped as he took a bite out of his dango, "we don't have a lot of time like people that are not Fukutaichou's." _

"_What's that? I'm sorry," Yumichika acted, "I thought I heard some ugly sounding wind come from something that must be unsightly to lay eyes on." _

"_Just get on with it, dammit!!" Shuuhei growled. _

"_Hmph! With that attitude of yours, Hisagi Shuuhei, it looks like __**nobody**__ is going to even __**think**__ of giving you a valentine!" Yumichika retorted with his hands on his hips. _

"_Oh, more Valentine's Day nonsense, is it?" Shuuhei sighed out, "How irritating…" _

"_You won't be so irritated once you find out that no one is going to give you anything on St. Valentine's Day." Yumichika replied coolly. _

"_Huh? Guys are supposed to receive things?" _

"_That's right, Hisagi san," Kira commented, "If you get a valentine from a girl, it means you're loved or thought of." _

"_But alas, it seems that someone like you, who lacks beauty and grace, won't be receiving anything this year." Yumichika sighed out with a grin on his face, "Well, I just came here to pick some things up for Yachiru Fukutaichou and Kenpachi Taichou, farewell and good luck on Valentine's Day!" _

Remembering Yumichika's words now, Shuuhei was now beginning to worry a bit. He was someone who was always respected among men, but when it came down to women, he didn't have an answer. If he didn't receive a valentine from **any** of the female Shinigami, would that mean that he was never thought of? What if the other men from his company got valentines and he, himself, didn't? Surely something would be wrong right there. Getting up and thinking long and hard, Hisagi Shuuhei finally came up with an idea.

"If women don't really notice me," he began, "then…I can **make** them notice me!" Giving an inward cheer to himself, the ninth company Fukutaichou finally had some ease in his mind to sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

Oh my! How weird I am for even thinking of a Valentine's Day story in October when I should be coming up with Halloween or something like that…well for you all, I just felt like doing this since I don't usually think of horror things, since I have mostly lemony thoughts. ANYHOO, wait for the next installment to find out what everyone's going to do! R&R!! Sasorichyan out!! 


	2. Day One Of Love

**A Shinigami Valentine's Day:**

Part Two of this lovely piece everyone!! Why, if I do a Valentine's Day story, I think I should do a White Day story as well. Gee, I think it's pretty self explanatory on what's going to go on in THAT day. Sorry for the late update, I was being distracted as usual…curse you Myspace!!! Grrr!!

Part Two: Day One Of Love

* * *

The next morning, things were starting off quite regularly as it always was. Eleventh company was doing practice fights while fourth company was doing some healing training. Thirteenth company was doing small training and eighth company was doing documentary work. Shinigami women were gossiping and Shinigami men were boasting and bragging. In the ninth company lot, chatters soon were resulted to giggles as they noticed Fukutaichou Hisagi Shuuhei walking around and '_flirting_' with the Shinigami females. Passing by a group of young girls, Shuuhei gave them a sexy smile and winked as he walked by. The girls then giggled about what just happened earlier and Shuuhei could hear them. He could hear how they described him as cute, funny and quite alluring. The ninth company Fukutaichou then gave a grin at his success, his plan was working after all.

"Hisagi Fukutaichou! Hisagi Fukutaichou!" a voice called to him. Shuuhei turned and could see tenth seat, Yuu Hanami, running up to him. "Hisagi Fukutaichou!"

"Hanami," he began, "what is it?"

"Ise Nanao Fukutaichou is at the front gate and she's waiting for you."

"Thank you, Hanami," Shuuhei spoke as he worked his charm on the shy girl, "I shall see you later then."

"Y-Yes Fukutaichou!" Hanami quickly replied with a blush. Shuuhei then gave her a wave and walked off. Inside he was jumping with joy and running in such high speed. Nearly with at least a good ten percent of the Shinigami women he had charmed in all of Soul Society, Hisagi Shuuhei was now feeling certain that he would get a valentine and show up that ridiculous Ayasegawa Yumichika how wrong he was. Walking to the front gate of the ninth company building, he saw eight company Fukutaichou, Ise Nanao waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Shuuhei said as he walked towards her.

"That's quite fine," Nanao began as she adjusted to glasses and began to turn, "come on, there is a meeting for all Fukutaichou."

"I see," Shuuhei continued as he walked by Nanao. Wondering if it were possibly to try and lure Nanao his way, Shuuhei decided to experiment with the very idea. "Say Nanao," he began slyly, "what are you doing this Valentine's Day?"

"Nothing really," Nanao replied as she continued to walk, "probably just sit at home or something like that…"

"Such a shame," Shuuhei sighed out, "you should be spending some time with a man or someone you know." His eyes then looked at her to the side, "So, are you giving anyone anything?"

"Hisagi Fukutaichou," Nanao spoke as she came to a sudden stop, "are you trying to imply on something?"

"Nothing at all," he replied as he gave a chuckle. He then stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and turning to her to face him. "It's just that you should spend some time with someone on Valentine's Day instead of being alone." He then gazed into her eyes and stroked her face. Just as he was about to lower himself in for a kiss, a punch to the gut had the ninth company Fukutaichou down.

"Sexual harassment is a serious thing, Hisagi san," Nanao commented as she started walking again, "just be sure not to do it the next time I'm around you."

"I-I won't…" Shuuhei gasped out.

* * *

"Ohhhh!!" Rangiku teased as she saw Nanao and Shuuhei enter the room, "You two are late!"

"Thank you, Matsumoto san," Nanao commented as she took her place to the podium, "thank you for stating the obvious for us."

"Oh my! Shuuhei! Are you alright? What happened?" Rangiku asked as Shuuhei took his seat next to her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shuuhei asked.

"You look a little…cramped up. Did you get hurt?" Rangiku asked. To this, she quickly put a gentle hand on his stomach and sort of felt around a bit through his robes, touching his bare skin.

"Ma-Matsumoto san!!" the ninth company Fukutaichou exclaimed as the big breasted woman began feeling him. But on the inside, he couldn't help it! And because of this, his pants soon began to feel a bit tight.

"Rangiku chan is playing doctor!" Yachiru shouted happily as she pointed to the tenth company Fukutaichou.

"Matsumoto san!!" Nanao exclaimed with a blush on her face, "Inappropriate conduct! Not in front of everyone, please! Restrain yourself!"

"Oh alright, but I was just checking for some injuries." Rangiku huffed as she withdrew her hand from him. She then leaned onto the table, her heavy breasts resting on its surface soon heaved as she gave out a sigh. "Nanao, you're _too_ strict you know? Try lightening up!"

"Sexual harassment, Rangiku san. That was considered sexual harassment. Wouldn't you think so, Hisagi san?"

"Y-Yeah!" Shuuhei quickly piped up as he noticed an evil eye turning to him. But still, he couldn't help it. That Matsumoto Rangiku…her hands were so soft and gentle as they caressed through his body. The touch she gave him was extremely arousing as it rippled through his body, traveling everywhere, especially to his manhood.

"Um, could we please start with the announcements already?" Hinamori Momo spoke up, "I'd like to get some things done. I have a lot of errands to do."

"Yes, of course." Ise Nanao began as she adjusted her glasses, "Let's begin right away."

As the eighth company Fukutaichou read out the announcements, Hisagi Shuuhei's mind wandered to the thoughts of the beautiful Fukutaichou sitting next to him. Matsumoto Rangiku. Her look, the adoring expressions that she was always able to make with them was just simply wonderful. Despite her strange tastes in cooking and food, she did have an eye for imagination. If anything, she encouraged it. Though she was lazy, she made up in style and flare. Indeed, she was a gem. Her lips, luscious. He would give anything right now just to have the chance to lay his lips against hers. As he was thinking this, Shuuhei's pants began to grow tight once more as he soon began to think of other _things_. Dirty _things_. What did she look like without that shihakushou on her? Under the folds, what other beautiful things were just waiting to be discovered by him? Trailing his eyes a little bit lower, his member had now reached a very painful erection. Aside from the fact that she was beautiful, Hisagi Shuuhei knew that she was untouched. Not even the traitorous Ichimaru Gin had touched her. She was pure. Clean. Immaculate. Tight even. The thoughts of him entering her on a night or day of their time seemed so good to him! He was now desperate to find that opening. That pathway of making it happen.

"And that covers today's announcements," Nanao finished. "This meeting is now over. See you next week everyone."

"Finally!" Rangiku cheered as she rose from her seat, "I need to do some shopping before I get back to Hitsugaya Taichou's office. I want some tea before I do more work."

Just as she had stood up and pushed her seat in, Shuuhei decided to take this opportunity immediately. "Hold on there, Rangiku san."

"Hmm? Shuuhei? What is it?"

"Uhm, I was just wondering if I could come along with you," Hisagi quickly spoke, "I need to get a few things as well."

Rangiku gave a smile, "Sure! The more the merrier! Let's go!"

* * *

"Ah! Renji! Good day to you!" Kira called as he ran to the red haired, sixth company Fukutaichou and long time friend. "How are you today?"

"Feeling fine," Renji replied, "what about you?"

"Oh, nothing much…" Kira replied as he sort of gave a small blush, "it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"I had bought Momo some chocolate early this morning," Kira said as he looked at the ground, "I decided to get her something for St. Valentine's Day. Did you get anything for Rukia san yet?"

"Not really sure on what to get her, to be honest with you." Renji sighed out, "I'm thinking of flowers, y'know? The simple stuff." He then looked around a bit and then turned back to face Kira, "What's up with Shuuhei? He was acting a bit weird today."

"Oh, Hisagi san," the blonde replied, "he's just become a little bit more conscious about the whole Valentine's Day thing. So now, he's just trying to look for his special someone."

"Has he and Rangiku come back from their shopping yet?"

"Hmm…can't say," Kira admitted, "they left just fifteen minutes ago. Speaking of which, I should get back to work. See you, Renji!" Kira called as he went back to his station.

"Later," Renji replied.

As he was just about to enter the gates to the sixth company station, Kuchiki Rukia came up to him. "Hey Renji, is Nii Sama in there?"

"Oh, Rukia." Renji greeted as he noticed her, "I think so, care to come in with me?"

"Alright," she replied as she entered the gates along with him. As they walked along, Renji couldn't help but feel a bit anxious and curious. Should he ask her what her plans were for Valentine's Day? Should he volunteer to take her somewhere in Seireitei? Such things were boggling his mind. Gathering up his nerve, Renji decided to ask his crush.

"Say, Rukia," he began.

"Yeah, Renji?"

"What are your plans for Valentine's Day?" he hoped that she would at least say something to him, but nothing cruel.

"Hmm…oh, I don't know," Rukia replied with a bit of cuteness in her voice, "maybe spend time with a special person of mine." Taking his hand to stop him a bit, she then looked around to see if anyone might have been watching them. When it appeared that no one was around, Rukia then took him into her arms and hugged him. "But I do know that my special someone is you." She spoke in a soft, sexy, whispery voice.

"Is that so?" Renji asked as he held her in his strong arms as well. His hand then stroked her hair to her face and allowed it to trace the sides of her body. Lowering himself for a kiss, he then rose back up and gave a chuckle. "So what do you have in store for me, eh?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" Rukia laughed as she slipped from his arms and took his hands, "It's a surprise, Renji! Don't spoil it!"

"If it is," Renji replied as he licked his lips, "it had better be a sweet one."

* * *

"Thanks for coming along with me, Shuuhei," Rangiku said as they both left the small mini mart. "It gets really lonely when I have no one else with me to talk to and discuss things with." She then gave a smile and Shuuhei blushed a bit.

"It was no trouble, Rangiku," he replied, "besides, I don't go shopping all that much…but today, it was fun." He then gave a small chuckle but quickly ended it as he realized at what he just said. Fun? What was so fun about shopping for a few things like tea cups, dried up leaves and some other beauty products? He had never gone shopping in a long time, and to buy things like jars of sweet bean paste and crackers were just an excuse and lie he had made up just to spend time with her.

"So what are you planning to do with all the stuff you bought?" Rangiku asked as they walked along, "I didn't know you were the type to eat sweets. I knew Abarai Renji did, but you seemed much more of the spicy type of guy." She then gave a small giggle and looked at him with loving eyes. "It looks like you're trying something new."

"I suppose so," Hisagi replied back nervously. But inside he was thrilled. Matsumoto Rangiku was one of the very few people to know and notice that he had mostly cared for spices instead of sugary substances. Sweets were for special occasions. As they continued to walk past the company buildings and stations, they had soon come to ninth company station.

"Well, I guess this is your stop," Matsumoto sighed out as she adjusted her hold on her packages. She then gave another smile to the uneasy bondage looking man and turned to the side, "I guess I'll see you around then, Shuuhei."

"Uh, Matsumoto! Wait!" Shuuhei blurted out.

"Huh? What is it Shuuhei?" Rangiku asked as she stopped at one foot.

"I can walk with you, really, it's no trouble at all." He then gave a wide grin and a chuckle. "Really, it's no trouble." To this Rangiku blinked a bit and then gave a laugh.

"Alright then, Shuuhei. Gee, today you seem really helpful and nice." She then nudged her head into the direction they were going to, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go." Shuuhei spoke as he dropped his things by the company gates and took her things into his arms. Rangiku handed him her heavy packages and adjusted her hair, the sight of her gave the poor ninth company Fukutaichou another hard on and he couldn't help it. The sun's rays, the beautiful tired expression on her face and the sigh that had escaped her lips were just captivating. Even as they walked, he had noticed her delicate hand motions and gestures whenever she was trying to describe something. The way how she gave smiles and laughs, it was like ecstasy to him.

"Hitsugaya Taichou," Rangiku sighed out, "sometimes it's hard to believe how much work he does and yet, he's only like a kid." She then looked at Shuuhei a bit and gave a small smile. "Could you imagine having children that you knew might become Taichou of a company one day?"

"I wouldn't know," Shuuhei replied as they walked over a bridge and past a few trees. When it looked like they were almost reaching the area of tenth company, Shuuhei then gave a large sigh.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Shuuhei?" Rangiku asked as she looked at him. "Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing, just feeling a bit tired of things." He quickly covered up.

"Too much work?"

"Something of that sort…and other things," Shuuhei dragged as they reached the large gates to tenth company. Returning her packages, the ninth company Fukutaichou summoned up a smile. "See you around, Rangiku." he said with a wave.

"Shuuhei, hold on, I have something for you." Rangiku began.

"Huh?" and without another word, Hisagi Shuuhei felt the most unforgettable feeling in all his life. The big breasted Fukutaichou of tenth company laid the most gentlest kiss he ever had. When she broke the kiss, she then gave a small wave of her hand along with a smile, and off she had left.

"See you tomorrow, Shuuhei!" she called.

Skipping and prancing to her awaiting white haired captain, Rangiku then hummed a happy tune that she had made up herself, with a bright blush on her face. The feeling that she had kissed her love was the most extraordinary in there. But then again, it was her **first** kiss. Thinking much more carefully on it she then slapped her forehead. "Stupid, stupid!" she groaned. "Stupid! I should've done some tongue in there, too!"

"Tongue in what?"

Rangiku then gave a jolt and quickly turned around, "Hitsugaya Taichou!" she exclaimed, "You scared me! I thought my breasts were going to pop out!" she then tucked herself back into place and gave a sigh.

"Where were you?" Hitsugaya asked. "I had been waiting here for two hours since the meeting ended!"

"Sorry," Rangiku replied, "I just had to get some stuff for me."

"Or do you mean Shuuhei?" Hitsugaya sighed out.

"Well," Rangiku began with a teasing tone, "maybe I may have not been the only out getting something for my special someone. You know, I saw Hinamori getting some chocolate too, you know!"

"Shut up, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya snapped with a tinge of red on his cheeks, "Now get back to work!"

* * *

Ahh, yes. Now you all know that Shuuhei is Rangiku's special someone for Valentine's Day. Yeah…well, since it has been a while since I got back into the fanfic mood, it may take a couple of days for me to get back into it. So look forward for the next installment. Crappy chapter I think with a crappy ending…I don't know, what do you think? If it sucks, don't drag it on for me. If you think it's great…I'll try and find out why. So yean, R&R!!! SASORICHYAN OUT!!! 


End file.
